1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a discount estimating and purchase system and method and, more particularly, to a discount quoting and purchasing system and method that allows quotes/purchases to be evaluated for discounts using various organizational units to maximize efficient order volumes and minimize total price.
2. Related Art
Historically, pricing model systems and methods provide quotes and/or purchases based on per item price and, possibly, a discounted item volume price or purchase volume price. Unfortunately, current systems and methods do not allow for providing discounts based on efficiencies that do not manifest themselves by reviewing overall volume levels of a purchase. For example, a volume level discount for products or services purchased from a distributor, wholesaler or retailer is based on the total purchase of those products or services. A review of the overall volume of a purchase that includes items from multiple manufacturers does not provide analysis of whether each individual manufacturer's discount level has been met. Similarly, overall review of a purchase volume does not reveal such things as: whether a purchase efficiently fills a delivery truck, whether all the items ship from the same location, or whether items can be shipped directly from the manufacturer to the end user. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a discount estimating and purchasing system and method that allows for evaluation of efficiencies that do not manifest themselves by review of just overall volume levels of a quote or purchase.
It would also be advantageous if the system could also provide this improved analysis for individual users and for cooperatives of users.
Another disadvantage of current systems and methods is that they are limited to calculations based on a single type of volume, i.e., quantity, monetary amount, weight, etc. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if a system could provide a harmonizing model for items, that are measured with different volume types.
Another disadvantage of current systems and methods is that they do not provide dynamic mechanisms for consideration of market conditions in order to maximize efficiencies and profitability. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if a system could use more dynamic a formulas and tables and provide flexibility in structuring discounts to accommodate market conditions.
Yet another disadvantage of current systems and methods is that they do not provide for allocation of part of a volume of items quoted/purchased to achieve the lowest total price.